This invention relates generally to office furniture and, more particularly, to an adjustable desk apparatus with an auxiliary work surface that is movable between a sitting configuration adjacent to a primary work surface and a standing configuration displaced from the primary work surface.
Long hours sitting at a desk can be detrimental to a person's health and to their work efficiency. Additionally, someone with health issues, such as back problems, may not be able to sit at a desk all day. And for some, it is just uncomfortable or even boring to sit all day in an office environment. Consequently, it is desirable to have the ability to stand or sit while working at a desk. A sit/stand desk can fulfill this need. For various reasons, however, it may not be feasible to replace a standard sitting desk with a sit/stand desk. An adjustable desk apparatus can add-on to a standard sitting desk to provide a worker with an auxiliary work surface that is quickly and easily movable between a sitting configuration and a standing configuration.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for providing work surfaces that are movable between a sitting configuration and a standing configuration. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the current devices do not add-on to an existing desk and/or they do not provide an auxiliary work surface that is movable between a sitting configuration and a standing configuration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an adjustable desk apparatus that adds-on to a standard sitting desk with an auxiliary work surface that is quickly and easily movable between a sitting configuration and a standing configuration. Further, it would be desirable to have an adjustable desk apparatus that utilizes a counterweight to assist in quickly and easily moving the auxiliary work surface from the sitting configuration to the standing configuration and vice versa.